My Loss
by delupaper
Summary: Hampir lebih dari enam bulan Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan rahasia antara Yifan dan teman dekatnya. (exo, mpreg; krisyeol, kaiyeol, krisbaek)


(unedited/written on mobile)

 **My Loss**

Yifan. Yifan lagi.

Yifan adalah segalanya bagi Chanyeol. "Yifan!" begitu Chanyeol memanggilnya. Nada bicaranya akan begitu antusias, sebuah senyum bahagia pasti mengembang di wajahnya. Oh. Yifan adalah segalanya.

Kemudian putra mereka, Sehun. Seorang putra yang lahir ke dunia ini dengan dikelilingi oleh kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Sehun begitu beruntung memiliki kedua orang tuanya, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang begitu bahagianya memiliki Sehun untuk dirinya pula.

Namun tidak sama untuk Yifan. Ia pikir Chanyeol bukan segalanya. "Chanyeol," begitu Yifan akan selalu memanggilnya. Yifan akan selalu memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan nada bicara seolah ia ingin membuat sebuah kalimat panjang setelahnya. Mungkin Yifan ingin memberitahu Chanyeol sesuatu, namun entah apa itu. Chanyeol pernah menanyakan Yifan mengenai hal ini satu kali, dan Yifan akan memiliki respon yang sama, yakni memberi jeda kemudian berkata, "It's nothing."

Dan Chanyeol akan selalu tersenyum. Seolah memang apa yang Yifan hendak katakan bukanlah apa-apa.

.

Semua itu bukan apa-apa, iya kan?

.

Akhir-akhir ini sering kali Chanyeol mendapati Yifan sedang menatapnya; misalnya ketika mereka sedang menonton televisi bersama, atau ketika Chanyeol sedang berbelanja dan memilih haruskah ia membeli susu rasa coklat atau vanilla di pasar swalayan, atau pula ketika mereka hanya sedang duduk berseberangan di ruang makan. Aneh memang, tapi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Hari ini adalah Minggu. Tidak ada waktu sibuk untuk Yifan, dan mereka semua dapat berkumpul dengan santainya sambil menonton sebuah tayangan animasi favorit Sehun. Putra mereka memang masih tidak mengerti apa pun, namun Sehun sepertinya amat menyukai Pororo.

Anak kecil itu sedang asyiknya memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi di hadapannya ketika Yifan duduk mendekati Chanyeol, dan berbisik, "We need to talk."

Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa takut. Jantungnya berdegup amat cepat, keringat dingin mulai hadir. Dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa, jadi ia yang merasa lebih gugup dari bagaimana Yifan terlihat saat ini.

Yifan juga amat gugup, ia berkali-kali menggeser tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Yifan memejam matanya erat, ia menjatuhkan tatapannya pada kedua tangan yang ada di pahanya, kemudian Yifan melirik sekilas Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan tayangan di televisi.

Rasanya sungguh lama untuk Yifan mengucapkan sesuatu hingga Chanyeol merasa semakin tidak nyaman dalam posisinya. Ia juga ikut semakin gugup. Chanyeol merasa takut. Takut bila apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ini adalah hal yang amat penting kemudian dapat mengubah segalanya. Mungkin mengubah hal yang ada menjadi sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak inginkan, entahlah, tapi Chanyeol hanya berantisipasi saja kalau-kalau apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Chanyeol merasa takut. Meski mereka berdua duduk amat berdekatan, tapi kontak fisik pun tak terjadi. Yifan bagai enggan menyentuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tatap baik-baik wajah Yifan yang memancarkan kegelisahan, hal ini menyadarkannya bahwa ada cekung kehitaman pada kantung mata Yifan.

"Chanyeol, aku-"

Dan Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan memburu, tetapi pada kenyataannya Yifan tidak menolak interaksi intim yang diinisiatifkan oleh Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba begini. Terutama di hadapan Sehun. Dulu, biasanya bila Yifan mencoba untuk mencium bibir Park Chanyeol di dekat putra mereka, kekasihnya ini akan marah karena tidak baik memperlihatkan adegan yang seharusnya tidak untuk seorang balita.

"I love you, Yifan, I do-so much."

Yifan masih membisu, menatap Chanyeol kebingungan. Sejujurnya Chanyeol merasa cukup sedih dan kecewa, ciuman yang diberikannya tak berbalas. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum pada Yifan, memaksakan senyuman tersebut.

Yifan tidak memberikan sebuah senyum pada Chanyeol, ia malah menautkan sedikit kedua alisnya, wajahnya memperlihatkan reaksi yang negatif tanpa berkata apa pun. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dan kali ini kesempatan untuk berbicaranya terpotong lagi oleh Chanyeol yang menarik tangan Yifan ke dalam genggamannya.

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Chanyeol berkata, "Yifan," senyumnya masih tidak hilang, Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dengan senyum yang sama. Senyum itu begitu lebar sehingga Yifan tidak dapat membedakan apakah Chanyeol kini sedang tersenyum dan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya amat antusias, atau Chanyeol kini sedang menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis dengan tersenyum selebar mungkin.

"Yifan, I'm pregnant."

"W-what?"

Chanyeol semakin merasa takut, namun ia tidak ingin percaya kalau raut wajah yang terlukis pada Yifan sekarang ini menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya dengan meremas genggamannya pada Yifan, dan tetap percaya dirinya melanjutkan, "Sehun akan memiliki seorang adik."

"Oh..."

.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya malam itu Chanyeol menangisi Yifan, dengan dibayangi gambaran raut wajah penuh kekecewaan dari kekasihnya ketika diberitahukan berita menggembirakan yang sebenarnya Chanyeol simpan untuk hari jadi hubungan mereka dua minggu yang akan datang.

.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

Seseorang yang Chanyeol kenalkan sebagai seroang teman pada Yifan. Dan Chanyeol pikir kembali, ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya itu. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Yifan, mengundangnya ke rumah mereka untuk makan malam bersama, dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk berlama-lama berada di rumah yang seharusnya hanya terdapat kasih sayang berada di antara Chanyeol dan Yifan.

Bukan yang lain.

Bukan Yifan dengan yang lain.

Sudah hampir melebihi enam bulan dari Chanyeol yang mengetahui hubungan rahasia yang terjalin antara Yifan dan teman dekatnya, Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tetap diam saja, takut kalau Yifan tahu mengenai Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui hal ini akan membuat Yifan malah meninggalkan dirinya dan Sehun, meski Chanyeol ragukan hal itu. Karena Yifan amat menyayangi putra mereka, mungkin tidak untuk Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol, I-"

Sudah hampir melebihi enam bulan dari Chanyeol yang membisu untuk tidak menyulut api dalam rumah tangga mereka, dan di hari ini, rasanya Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Yifan baru saja menamparnya.

"C-Chanyeol,"

"Mommy!" Suara ketakutan Sehun membuat Chanyeol dan Yifan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari adegan yang amat tak menyenangkan. Putra mereka berlari ke arah Chanyeol, Sehun berdiri di samping Chanyeol kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu memukul kaki Yifan dengan tangan kecilnya. "Daddy hurt Mommy and Baby!"

"Oh, bukan begitu, Sehun," Chanyeol secara cepat menyeka air mata yang sempat jatuh ke pipinya. Ia kemudian membawa Sehun ke dalam pangkuannya meski perut besarnya menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal ini. Yifan hendak mengambil Sehun ke dalam pangkuannya karena tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya kerepotan, namun Chanyeol segera mundur beberapa langkah, menghindari sentuhan Yifan, dan meninggalkan kekasihnya di ruangan tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang pelan, Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mengakhiri interaksinya dengan Yifan begitu saja.

Dari kejauhan Yifan dapat mendengar Chanyeol berkata pada Sehun dengan nada bicara lembut khas dirinya ketika berbincang dengan putra mereka, "Daddy isn't a bad person. He loves us, okay? Jangan cemberut begini."

.

Jadi Chanyeol dan Yifan sedang membicarakan hubungan mereka sebelum tamparan tersebut terjadi. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia hanya berkata jujur pada Yifan dengan, "Kalau kau ingin berpisah dariku, tidak apa-apa, kau masih menyayangi Sehun, lagipula... k-kau juga sudah memiliki penggantiku, benar?"

.

Pada malam yang sama, Yifan menyesali perbuatannya. Ia mengumpat, merutuki dirinya, menyalahkan sendiri.

Tidak pernah sekali pun ia pernah terpikirkan untuk menyakiti Chanyeol, dan hal ini baru disadari Yifan bahwa, oh, ia begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Yifan tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol atau pun Sehun.

Dan apa yang dilakukannya?! Mengapa ia dengan mudahnya terlena untuk membagi kasih sayangnya dengan orang lain?

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku... tadi tidak bermaksud."

Jeda. "It's okay, I deserved it."

"Bukan begitu, maaf, aku yang salah. Itu takkan terulang."

"Hm."

Satu sentuhan saja membuat segalanya canggung, Yifan tidak berani untuk mendekap tubuh yang kini terbaring di sampingnya. Tubuh tersebut memunggunginya, tidak ingin menghadap Yifan.

Padahal Yifan ingin membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mungkin membisikannya kata-kata penyesalan dan cinta, seperti, "I'm sorry, I love you-I love you so much."

Tapi nyatanya Yifan tidak begitu, ia malah terus menatapi punggung Chanyeol di sampingnya yang terlapisi oleh selimut tanpa melakukan apa pun.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar membuat dirinya bisu untuk Yifan. Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali kepada Yifan; tidak merespon ucapan Yifan, kecuali bila mengenai hal penting. Mengenai putra mereka misalnya. Atau mereka hanya akan bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja di hadapan Sehun.

"Apa Mommy akan kembali?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Janji?"

Yifan juga tidak tahu, bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini? Chanyeol hanya berkata bahwa sebaiknya ia berpisah dari Yifan terlebih dahulu hingga buah hati mereka yang kedua terlahir.

Tapi akankah hubungan mereka bertahan sampai waktunya tiba? Akankah mereka kembali seperti semula? Akankah Chanyeol kembali?

Beberapa hari setelah insiden Yifan yang melukai Chanyeol terjadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang. Kembali ke tempat asalnya di mana terdapat kedua orang tuanya demi menjernihkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh Yifan yang disayanginya, Yifan yang menyakitinya, Yifan yang membagi kasih sayangnya dengan orang lain.

"Jaga Sehun baik-baik." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol terakhir katakan pada Yifan sebelum figurnya menghilang dari pandangan Yifan dan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

Mungkin bila Yifan meminta ampun pada Chanyeol, menangis di hadapannya, memperlihatkan betapa ia merasa kehilangan tanpa Chanyeol di hidupnya, mungkin ia takkan begini.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dari hari di mana Chanyeol kembali pada Yifan. Hari itu bagai hari terkutuk; Chanyeol meminta untuk secara resmi berpisah dari Yifan.

Memori dari beberapa tahun yang lalu agak kabur bagi Yifan karena ia separuh tak bisa mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Semuanya bagai sebuah mimpi buruk. Chanyeol yang kembali ke rumah tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali, mendapati Yifan dan Baekhyun duduk bersama di ruang televisi dengan Sehun dalam pangkuan mereka.

Oh, pemandangan sebuah keluarga indah yang membuat Chanyeol tak sama sekali ingin tersenyum.

Seorang putra lainnya sedang dalam pangkuan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Situasinya begitu canggung, membuat Sehun saat itu amat kebingungan.

Yifan tidak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol selama ia menghilang dan Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkannya. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin Yifan juga sedang menjernihkan pikirannya, mungkin Yifan sedang menggunakan waktunya untuk mengubah dirinya, dan keluarga mereka dapat kembali seperti semula.

.

Nyatanya,

menyaksikan Chanyeol begitu bahagianya bersanding dengan pria lain tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Yifan.

.

'Itu putra kita, Chanyeol.' Hati Yifan terus menjerit, ingin menyuarakan pernyataan tersebut pada Chanyeol, malah kalau bisa ia meneriakannya.

Potret Chanyeol bersama kekasih barunya setelah berpisah dari Yifan amatlah indah, namun sayang Yifan tidak dapat tersenyum menatapnya.

Namanya Kim Jongin, seorang kawan lama dari sekolah menengah Yifan dan Chanyeol. Jongin merupakan seorang junior yang pada saat itu menjadi penggemar rahasia Chanyeol sekaligus penggemar setianya. Mungkin sudah berulang kali Jongin mencoba menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, namun kepribadian pemalunya membuatnya selalu tertahan, ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang terlalu naif untuk menyadari apa arti dari kepedulian Jongin padanya. Maka Yifan pun mendahului Jongin, bahkan hingga Yifan dan Chanyeol resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih untuk kemudian membangun sebuah keluarga.

.

Namun, siapa yang tahu rencana Tuhan?

Siapa yang tahu pasangan yang kausayangi itu ternyata tidak diperuntukkan sepanjang hidupmu?

.

"Daddy akan kemari besok?"

"Entahlah, Sehunie, Dad sepertinya-"

"Kenapa Daddy tidak tinggal di sini?"

Untuk beberapa saat Yifan hanya membisu sambil merapikan helaian rambut Sehun yang berantakan dan lepek karena keringat, lelah habis bermain bersama Yifan seharian di halaman tempat huni Chanyeol dan kekasih barunya. Sesekali Yifan sempat mendapati Jongin memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yifan dan Sehun dari balik kaca jendela dapur.

Tatapan Jongin terlihat sedang menilai, dan Yifan tidak suka ini.

"Karena-" Yifan menghela napas berat, "Karena kita hanya sudah tidak bersama lagi, Sehun."

"Uh? Kenapa?"

Sehun akan sulit untuk mengerti, dan lebih baik untuk tidak mengerti. Entahlah, Yifan lebih senang bila Sehun masih berpikir kalau Chanyeol dan Yifan masih memiliki hubungan yang spesial meski mereka tak lagi tinggal bersama.

Mungkin karena Yifan tidak ingin Sehun untuk berpikir kalau Chanyeol kini telah memiliki pengganti dirinya.

Oh, Yifan tidak ingin Jongin memiliki panggilan yang sama dari Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehunie,"

"Hmm?" Sehun terlalu sibuk memainkan jemari Yifan yang dilapisi oleh debu dan tanah untuk memperhatikan sang ayah, menatap wajah pria itu.

"Tell your Mom," kalimat ini membuat Sehun akhirnya menatap Yifan di wajah, "uhm, tell him I miss him, 'kay?"

Dari cara Yifan menyebutkan Chanyeol, Sehun merasa ada yang aneh, tentu. Seperti Yifan bukan bagian dari keluarga Sehun lagi, dan ini membuat Sehun ketakutan.

Perlahan raut wajah Sehun berubah, bibirnya bergetar, ia mulai merengek. Pada akhirnya ia menangis.

Tidak sampai lebih dari sepuluh detik berlalu, Sehun terlepas dari dekapan Yifan begitu saja. Tergantikan oleh Jongin yang secara posesifnya memangku Sehun, merebutnya dari Yifan.

Dapat terdengar dari kejauhan, Jongin yang sedang memangku Sehun itu berkata, "Oh, kau kenapa? Are you hurt anywhere? Did he hurt you? Jangan khawatir, hm, Dad is here."

Meski menggunakan panggilan yang seharusnya milik Yifan namun Jongin merujuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Yifan terus menatapi figur putranya bersama Jongin yang menjauh darinya, lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang harus Chanyeol sampaikan pada Yifan, entah itu apa, namun Yifan sebaiknya tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingin terlena untuk menyakiti Chanyeol lagi.

Setelah akhirnya Yifan berpisah dari Chanyeol dan dapat secara resmi bersama Baekhyun, Yifan malah berubah.

Ketidakhadiran Chanyeol dalam hidup Yifan membuatnya sadar bahwa,

Chanyeol adalah segalanya bagi Yifan.

Namun kesadaran ini hadir kurang cepat.

.

Yifan menyaksikan Jongin masuk ke dalam kediaman dirinya dan Chanyeol bersama Sehun di pangkuannya. Adegan ini berlalu amat lambat, bagai Tuhan ingin menunjukkan bagaimana menyedihkannya kehidupan Yifan saat ini tanpa teman hidup.

"Sepertinya sudah larut, aku harus pulang." adalah apa yang terakhir kali Yifan sampaikan pada Chanyeol beserta keluarga barunya. Seorang putra yang tak begitu Yifan kenal tersenyum padanya.

.

Yifan pernah jadi segalanya untuk Chanyeol.

Namun Yifan kehilangan segalanya.

.

Hari itu adalah reuni pertama bagi Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan putra kecil mereka.

.

Kecelakaan lalu lintas, katanya.

Oh, mungkin Tuhan sudah menakdirkan.

Selang beberapa tahun setelahnya mereka mengadakan sebuah reuni yang kedua di hari Selasa, dengan suasana duka, menyapa Yifan yang sudah tertidur untuk selamanya di dalam tanah bumi kelahirannya.

.

fin.


End file.
